Gelphie Ramblings
by wickedly amusing
Summary: Well, late night bar visits should always lead to the divulging of secrets.
1. Chapter 1

I am the **farthest** thing from a writer possible. However I am impeccably bored, super obsessed with Wicked (if my tattoo has any say in that) and even more so into Gelphie. I'll go back to reading other brilliant works now. But here's my late night minds creation.

Is this where I say I don't own Wicked or anything about it other than some fan ink and dreams? Sure.

* * *

The friends were all out for the first time in a long time. Finals week had ended none too soon and what better way than to celebrate at the new bar in town. Avaric and Fiyero were arguing amongst themselves, Crope and Tibbet making new friends, Misses Shenshen and Pfannee pretending they liked everyone when their distaste was more than obvious, and Glinda and Elphaba were drunk. They hadn't really planned on drinking so much, but with their new friendship and everyone else seemingly taken by anything but them, what better excuse than to drink.

"Another shot Elphieeeeee," Glinda begged, for the umpteenth time that night. Glinda scooted even closer to Elphaba, as she had after the first three shots. Now only a foot of space separated them, and the seemingly electric current that ran between their bodies became stronger. Glinda grabbed Elphaba's arm, hoping that lavishing her attention and bringing out her pouty lip will counteract the fact that Elphaba stated they were to drink no more.

"What is it that you would like to take a shot of now, Miss Glinda?" Elphaba knew she was in unchartered territory. She rarely found herself tipsy, nonetheless drunk, and certainly not in front of anyone else. The only time she could remember finding herself anywhere close to this state was last winter break when Frexspar was more himself than ever and she drank to take away the pain of his cruel words. The closeness she now found between her and Glinda did not go unnoticed, even in her mildly drunken state.

"Oh I don't know…how about? Cinnamon? Yes. What about a fireball, have you ever had a shot of whiskey before?" Glinda was in far worse a state, not needing another shot and she knew that, but how else were her inhibitions to lower. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't happy about the friendship forged between her and Elphaba. Sure, she was terrified of the green skin at first and repulsed by her lack of fashion, but something quickly stirred in Glinda, something that she had worried about when coming to Shiz. While she always maintained a boy crazy appearance to her peers, even throwing herself unto Fiyero for a quick moment after his arrival at the University, she knew something about her was different. Although she blames breaking up with him in favor of being friends because of his 'pompous attitude', Glinda knew the real reason even if the words wouldn't physically expel from her mouth.

"Glinda, Oz to Glinda. Are you somewhere in there?" Elphaba started waving her hands in front of Glinda, trying to catch her attention because not moments before she seemed in a far off place.

"Oh, yeah. I'm here, so fireball shot? Good. I'll call over the waiter," to which she did. Not a couple of minute's later two yellowish colored shots were placed in front of the girls. Glinda took hers in hand first, smelling it with a satisfied smile. Elphaba slowly picked up the ornate shot glass, knowing this was a terrible idea but using it as an excuse to become all the more comfortable with the ever increasing tension Glinda was unknowingly putting on her. Not to mention the heat below she wasn't quite used to feeling because of the mere proximity of the blonde headed girl beside her.

"Oh stop being such a prude and take the shot already Elphie, you'll enjoy it! One, two, GO!" Both girls lifted the glasses to their mouths, Glinda taking hers down like a champ. Elphaba looked out of the corner of her eyes and watched as Glinda's lips cupped the glass and how the liquid easily flowed down her throat. When the heat grew even more at the sight, Elphaba downed the shot, made a bitter face and shook her head in disgust.

While Glinda smiled, Elphaba protested the blondes shot choice. "Seriously Glinda, of all the girly shots in the world, three of which you already made me take, did you really have to throw in such a curve ball? That had to have been the worst tasting shot…" Elpahaba's rant slowed off as Glinda leaned in impossibly close to her ear. Close enough to feel her breath on her green skin, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention and her lady parts act in a way she wasn't quite sure was normal.

"If you're quite done complaining about that fabulous shot, why don't you say we head back to Crage. I'm over all of this hoopla." The shot was just the boost of confidence Glinda needed to deal with the feelings she knew were there all along. The feelings others would call unladylike, unmentionable, wrong. But Glinda couldn't ignore the wetness down below. She couldn't keep telling herself Elphaba was simply a friend to her, when in reality the mere sight of her emerald skin turned her on. She just needed the liquid encouragement to finally address those feelings. So she grabbed Elphie's hand, waved to the oblivious group of friends around them, and headed for the door.

The cool night air did nothing to suppress the flush on either girl's cheek. They were halfway back to their dorm, the path clearly lit, and Glinda had found a way to wrap Elphie's fingers within her own. The smile on her pale face was as large as could be, but confusion etched itself on the raven haired girl beside her. Elphaba never truly had great friends, and though she had seen many girls hold hands on their way back to their dorms at night, she wasn't sure they too felt what was coursing through her veins. She herself wasn't too sure of what it was she was feeling; the same kind of heat that would build within her after she 'accidentally' peeked at Glinda while she changed, or as she watched Glinda's face contort into an adorable mess of wrinkles and pouty lips when she was trying a new spell.

Actually, if Elphaba was honest with herself, she did know what she was feeling. She read it in enough books and heard Glinda's friends Shenshen and Pfannee talk about their feelings for boys enough that she was certain this feeling flushing through her body was that of attraction. She wished she could be certain that the alcohol was to blame, but she remembered this feeling hitting her early on in her and Glinda's residence together. It wasn't until they became friends, where Glinda became a fulltime component of their room that she actually needed to worry about it. And now, with Glinda's dainty fingers wrapping her own green digits, the feeling was stronger than she could have ever imagined it.

With all the different thoughts coursing through their respective heads, neither girl even noticed coming up to Crage Hall, walking up the stairs, and finding themselves in front of room 22. Glinda grudgingly let go of the Elphaba's hand so that she could search her pockets for the room key. She inserted the shiny pink key and turned it, opening the door and as she took a deep breath. On the short walk from the bar she made the decision to admit what she always knew to be true, and see where it went from there.

Elphaba immediately headed for the bathroom, not surprising to Glinda. She had never known Elphaba to be a drinker, but was glad she indulged her tonight. She took that opportunity to start undressing, first unclipping the unnecessarily tall heels and placing them in their home location. Then she took out the pins in her hair letting the curly ringlets fall around her face. When she started to work on her dress she realized that though she was able to get the zipper up, in her inebriated state she was unable to pull it back down. She heard Elphaba finish up in the bathroom and thought this was a good a time as ever to start the conversation she knew she wanted to have.

Elphaba opened the door to find Glinda standing in front of her bed across the room, staring at her intently. For a brief second in time Elphaba's breath hitched. She almost missed as Glinda was speaking, her mind obscured by the perfect locks of blonde hair and the blue eyes paying her attention. "Elphie, it seems I may need some help with my zipper." Glinda stepped toward her, turning around and presenting her with the offending piece of metal.

Elphaba's hands unsteadily found the zipper, why was she so nervous to be doing such a common action? Was that last shot stronger than she imagined it to be, was the alcohol in her system enhancing the feelings she found within herself the past few months of time? Once again her head was filled with thoughts when she realized Glinda was speaking.

"…found yourself thinking, or feeling something you know you certainly shouldn't be?" Glinda let out while a dizzy feeling rose in her head. "Im sorry," Elphaba stated, "I seemed to have missed what you were saying my sweet." Elphaba's fingers pulled away from the now undone zipper, and she watched as Glinda turned around, holding onto the top of her dress so as not to let it fall.

"Have you ever felt something you shouldn't, about other people? Like other girls. I mean, you never really have showed interest in boys. Or anyone for that matter, so I was wondering if you were interested in girls," Glinda let the words spew from her mouth as she held onto her dress, her confident resolve from earlier gone and a nervousness taking its place. Elphaba's face looked perplex, and why wouldn't it? Glinda seemingly out of nowhere asked her if she had liked girls. Did she know how Elphaba felt when they held hands; did she feel her fingers tremble as undid her dress? Had she seen her peeking at Glinda one of the many times she found herself doing it while she undressed?

"I guess I'm trying to say that I like girls, not accuse you of doing so too. I don't know, that fireball was a terrible idea, huh?" Glinda had all but given up on her idea for the night. She slowly made her way back to her bed, letting the dress fall from her body and reached for a night slip.

Elphaba found herself rooted in her spot. She wasn't quite sure if she had actually heard Glinda correctly. She liked girls? Where did that even come from, and worse yet Glinda was nearly naked, body only adorned in lacy pink undergarments. As Glinda bent over to retrieve a night dress a short guttural moan found its way through Elphaba's lips. At the unexpected sound, Glinda turned around. "What was that, Elphie?"

"I uh, I mean. Uhm…what do you mean by you like girls," Elphie was hot all over now, Glinda's nipples lightly showing through the semi see-through bra. When she could form a coherent thought, it was simply that of wondering what was actually happening.

"I mean I have feelings, for girls. I always have and I guess I just wanted to tell someone." Glinda had long forgotten the night slip, instead curious as the sound that previously emitted from the emerald girl she just revealed her deepest secret to. Was it a moan she had heard; short, but there? And the look on her face, her black eyes even darker in color if possible. The green of her skin was certainly many shades darker. Glinda wasn't sure if she had offended Elphaba, or what something more may be going on. But a surge of liquid confidence found itself back into her very being as she stepped closer to Elphie.

Glinda was okay with letting the alcohol talk for her; sure this was her only chance to carry on such a taboo conversation with the green skinned beauty. "You see," one step closer, "I've always felt something deep within me since even before I could remember. Butterflies if you will, when a pretty girl would smile at me. And the butterflies I always thought I had for boys were more of the awkward sort, not the warming feeling deep in my belly when I see the smooth curve of another girl's ass." Glinda slowly sauntered closer to Elphaba, who was stuck in place, mouth slowly opening wider and wider at each word tumbling from Glinda's lips.

"But I could never truly admit that to myself, not until this one girl came into the picture. Oz, is she beautiful. She's worth all of the confusion my feelings have caused me, and continue to do. She's tall, not as curvy as me, but stunning in her very own way." Glinda was inches away from Elphaba, their breaths just beginning to mingle. Both hearts were racing, one at being able to admit the inevitable, and the other at the ever closing gap between the two girls. Glinda took one more step in, full lips seemingly millimeters away from green, confidence as assertive as it would ever be as she uttered her next words "And that girl is you."

Glinda closed the gap between them, gently forcing pink lips onto green. She stayed there for what to both girls felt like an eternity but was merely seconds. Her confidence was now replaced with utter dread, not knowing how Elphaba would react. How could she think this was a good idea, even with the alcohol. It was no excuse to go kissing your new friend no matter how many feelings you have for her. Her irrational thought path was however diverted when she felt a pressure back upon her own lips.


	2. Chapter 2

I caved with myself. I finished it off, terrified of how it will actually sound in someone elses head. But hey, it's a two-shot and it's complete. Thanks for reading, and the reviews as well! I truly did not expect any feedback, especially positive, and it made my day. Week. Year? Thanks :)

* * *

Elphaba had been so confused; why was Glinda telling her she liked girls? Why was she stepping closer, speaking words of some girl she has feelings for? And before she knew it, the gorgeous lips she once admired from afar were pressing against her own. Then they weren't. Glinda's face suddenly shifted from one with dark blue eyes and a hint of confidence to pure nervousness. Elphaba could only guess that this whole moment was a train wreck of thoughts for the both of them, or maybe just a purely alcohol influenced conundrum. But she liked the soft lips pressed unto her own, so she sought out more.

She closed the gap between them, pressing a less than soft kiss upon pink lips. When she felt Glinda twitch in response, certain that this was okay, she parted her lips seeking for something deeper, more involved. Green slid against pink, lips crashing into one another over and over. Soon enough dainty fingers found their home on the back of a green neck, interlacing with perfectly raven hair. Elphaba's hands took purchase on the dimples of Glinda's back, soon wandering over the soft skin she found there. She soaked in the feeling of closeness, acutely aware of Glinda's erect breasts pressing into her own.

A tongue found its way through parted lips slowly rubbing over bruised green ones. Glinda was asking for more and Elphaba was happy to oblige. The electric current that was humming earlier in the night was absolutely pulsing between the girls now, both finding themselves more and more stimulated by the moment. Glinda's confidence was back in full force, this moment being something she had dreamed about for months now. "I want you," slipped from her lips before she had even known what she said. And then it stopped.

Elphaba stepped back, not sure she had heard Glinda correctly. She looked at the gorgeous girl; her face was flushed and lips bruised with their kisses. She had never expected any of this to happen, never even truly trying to dream of it because it was simply impossible. But she could swear she heard that Glinda wants her. _Wants_ her. And if that was anywhere near true then she had to take the opportunity before Glinda sobered and realized how insane everything was. And so she did. With a newly found confidence of her own Elphaba stepped forward once again, capturing Glinda's lips in a passionate entanglement. Hands were once again roaming but this time with a purpose.

Glinda made magic of the buttons adorning the front of Elphaba's dress, quickly undoing them all. Never breaking the kiss, she pulled the dress open and slid Elphaba's arms though. Lips moved to the green neck below her not before giving herself a moment to take in the view of plain black underwear guarding the green body. As simple as it was, the sight turned her on all the more. This time she was sure of the moan escaping thin lips as she sucked on a pulse point. Her hands found enjoyment in the small, yet pert green breasts. Elphaba's hands were roaming through her hair, down her back, over her bottom and sometimes digging fingernails into skin when she lavished attention on certain parts of her body. Soon enough Glinda found her way from Elphaba's neck, to her clavicle and down to the black bra. She gently bit down over the cotton on a very hard nipple, rewarding herself with yet another moan.

Elphaba was going insane at all the feelings coursing through her. Her hands roamed up to the lacy pink bra and undid the clasps. Soon Glinda's rounded breasts were pressed against her own covered ones, the sensation even more amazing than she could imagine. Lips were again pressing against one another as hips found a natural melody moving together. At some point Glinda found her hands at Elphaba's bra which soon joined her own somewhere else in the room, letting their enhanced nipples brush against one another. Whereas alcohol fueled the initial encounter the only thing coursing through either girl's veins was pure lust, want, _need._

Soon enough Glinda was being pushed back towards her bed, when her knees met the soft mattress and she tumbled over, Elphaba quickly taking a dominant position on top of her. Nails dug into the green back, possibly drawing blood, which excited the girl all the more. She found her way to Glinda's neck, sucking on her pulse point as one hand found the ever hard nub of perfectly round breasts, teasing it between her thumb and pointer finger. Glinda couldn't help but to let the moans slip right through her and into the electrically charger air. Never would she have found herself to be in such a submissive position, being the positively bubbly center of attention girl she was, yet she enjoyed the attention.

As her fingers still teased Galinda's breasts equally, Elphaba found her way back up to Glinda's lips. The fevered, lustful kisses shared just so recently turned into ones of passion, preparing both girls of what was to come. She pulled away with the intention of asking permission yet words would not come. Instead brown eyes stared into blue, as if either girl could see the very soul of the other. Words were not exchanged, but the glance alone was all that was needed. Soon a green hand slowly made its way down to the pink lacy garment hiding the most valued prize. Another green hand joined it, hooking into the top and slowly pulling it down plump legs. Then she found her own black panties, pulling them down and off as Glinda stared in amazement. Glinda repositioned herself more straight on the bed as Elphaba slowly crawled on top and straddled her with one green leg positioned between two pink.

Glinda could feel the heat absolutely pouring from Elphaba's center and pushed her leg upwards, thrilled at the wetness. Elphaba moaned deeply, unconsciously rocking into the leg with her own rubbing into Glinda's heat. Their lips found one another again as they rocked in motion with one another, moans escaping into the kisses here and there. Glinda reached for the tiny green breasts, cupping them in her hands and teasing the hard nipples. When it seemed like no girl could take any more of the rocking, Glinda slowly pushed her hand down a taut green stomach, into black curls and replaced her leg with nimble fingers. She made a quick game of finding Elphaba's pleasure node, rubbing circles around it eliciting sounds she could have never imagined Elphaba making. Elphaba quickly moved her hand down as well, knowing that she was ever close to the most pleasurable moment of her life and wanting her Glinda to not be far behind. Long green fingers slipped into the wetness, right past the sensitive node and straight into the heat. Glinda screamed out in pleasure as the fingers moved in and out, curling and hitting a spot she wished lovers of her past could find. It felt so amazing that she could only pray to remember to keep her own hand busy as the intensity inside kept building and building.

The electricity between them now was almost tangible as finally, in union, both girls fell over an edge in which they simply did not know existed until they found it together. Names were screamed into the night air, a pink body arched up into green, toes curling into the pure bliss of the moment. What seemed like ages later both girls were coming down from the high, Elphaba gently holding onto Glinda, boring down into the deep blue eyes of her now lovers eyes. Slowly, she pressed her lips onto pink ones in a tender kiss. Not long after both girls found themselves passed out from the exhaustion of their night.

When they awoke the next morning, hangovers in full gear, neither girl could truly believe the moments of just hours earlier. But everything felt completely right, Glinda feeling safe in the strong green arms of her new, forever lover. Unbeknownst to either, the current of energy from early on in the night before now bound them both to a distinct destiny, together to become the greatest witches Oz would ever see.


End file.
